whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2118 (TU)
Events * Dr. Astra Schache of Under the Microscope provides a look at hyper-fusion. * Gregor Muros in World at War describes 22nd-Century warfare. Since the Aberrant War showed that humanity relied too much on bombs and missiles (they did more damage to the side using them than to attacking Aberrants), warfare is once again up-close and personal, with a squad of a dozen soldiers or (at most) a battalion of a few hundred determining outcomes. Missiles and heavy artillery are kept in reserve for dire emergencies only. * Pope Benedict XVIII makes a pronouncement ("Vigilentiam Contra Apostatio") declaring Candomblé a heresy. * Stephanie Chan in The Final Frontier speaks about life in space. * Lifestyles interviews Amani Pandarapandi of the Chandi School for Girls in Calcutta, asking her which famous person she admires. * An anonymous ice miner is interviewed for The Final Frontier. He gives two pieces of advice: the first is that farther up you go in Olympus, the tighter the security. The second thing is that it isn't guns that make people dangerous. * Stephanie Chan in The Final Frontier covers Luna. * The Ministry is torn on the extraction of survivors from the Aberrant attack on Baghdad: Rebecca Bue Li is against it, while John Bue Kar-Wai is for it. * Warren Shaw does an episode of Retrospective on elgees, the sufferers of Low-gravity Aggravated Osteoporosis. * Lyot Station Vacuum Industrial Complex, while working on Orgotek's Comm Restoration Initiative, has an accident with bio-nanotech which reduces both researchers and much of their equipment into biopaste. Orgotek and Vacuum Emergency Response teams perform some cleanup, but some areas are left sealed due to fears that the bionans have embedded themselves in walls. The area is later declared off-limits for one kilometre surrounding Lyot Crater. * Eclipse Media publishes a staff article about Kelvin Innovations Alliance, a group of scientists who are trying to integrate noetic phenomena with the rest of fundamental physics. * Banji releases its first foray into military spacecraft, the Hyo ("Leopard") fighter. The ship is plagued by problems, ranging from short-circuiting navigation systems to malfunctioning laser cannons. Banji later performs an in-depth investigation, looking for evidence of industrial sabotage. * Mason White covers ''Eyrie'' Station for a program called "On the Wings of Ether: Eyrie Station." The program airs on the Science News Network. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth covers Prexy Alex Cassel's use of the term orgone and his coining of the term "bio-galvanic flow. She later interviews Ellayne Cassel. * Mexican rebels stage simultaneous attacks on the Federated States Military arcology garrisons of Dallas, El Paso, Houston, San Antonio and Tuscon. The first three survive with minimal losses, but the latter two are destroyed. The FSM claims the rebels used tactical weapons and proclaims the incident a massacre. * Orgosoft researcher Diana Burnett releases a paper theorizing that some vertebrates could be trained to perform certain noetic manipulations. Almost immediately after, the Ministry publicize a previously untranslated paper disproving the existence of noetic abilities in vertebrates. * Julius Alexander Hidell, Jr. becomes Director of the CSA. * British Intelligence uncovers a plot to provide counterfeit passports to French refugees. Officially, borders are closed to all traffic for a month while the central computer is reprogrammed. Secretly, known conspirators are executed. * The Federated States of America FedBoard sanctions the Hoffman-White Bill, which allows each district's administrator to determine that district's own laws and policies regarding psion activity. * Joan Milovanovic leaves the Second Legion to form an independent mercenary group composed of several disaffected psions. March * This month's Anthropology Newsletter includes a column from Finlay O'Brien in Cairo, who has uncovered a burial site indicating pre-War Aberrant cults dismembered living human infants as part of some sort of initiation ritual. This horrifying process was only the beginning: as cultists rose in the ranks, rituals became more grotesque. * March 21: Robert Zameki, Assistant Director, Neptune Division, sends a message to Laura Yale, Proteus Division. The contract is confirmed; someone will try to kidnap Dr. Marc Sandoni in the next week. The problem is that he's a Notouch. April * April 1: Abstracts for an annual meeting of anthropologists are due today. May * Global Watchdog, in Baltimore, FSA has an anti-psion advertisement called "One World, One Mind?" The ad is paid for by the Committee for Truth. * floatparty has an article about Muzzein bang, wondering if it's the next sound of the anima culture. October * October 9: The FSA condemns "orbital terrorists," individuals and nations who take advantage of low-Earth orbit for purposes of illicit surveillance. "Even independent orbital facilities like ''New Horizon'' Station and ''Eyrie'' Station are guilty ... ." November * November 21: Craig Bartholomew of Proteus Division makes a report regarding Norça movements. He identifies common gathering places around the globe, and notes that the Norça have an intense interest in Nippon. December * The last known Aberrant attack on Mars (before 2120) happens around now. * December 12: Newsday interviews Flight Lt. Lillian Stone, 504th Attack Craft Squadron, Federated States Space Fleet Lt. Stone describes how HQ had sent the squadron to take out some Aberrants in the Asteroid Belt. They latched onto and ripped apart the biotech Locust Cs, but were unable to penetrate the olaminium coating on the hardtech ships. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline